First Love
by Isontheway
Summary: Kisah cinta pertama yang pada awalnya sedikit tidak jelas./Kaisoo, slight!Hunsoo/Bingung mau nulis apa.-./Fic buat readers yang baik hati 3/Maafkan saya TT TT/Baca author's note inside!


_First Love. _

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya aku bangun sesiang ini. Matahari sudah tinggi dan kicauan burung pun telah lenyap dihantam bunyi mesin. Aku menguap, ini seperti mengeluarkan gas dari dalam balon, lama dan panjang. Jendela kamarku yang selalu aku tutup tidak sempurna, meneruskan garis-garis cahaya siang yang berdebu. Aku melirik jam dinding, untung saja aku kerja _shift_ malam. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum matahari kembali untuk bersembunyi.

Aku merenggangkan tubuh dan berbaring lagi. Merasakan bantal yang aku beli dengan harga murah itu terasa sangat empuk. Mataku dengan refleks menatap langit-langit kamarku yang aku hias sendiri dengan lukisan hasil tanganku. Langit biru, awan putih, air, bunga, pohon, dan angin. Entah kapan aku bisa menjadi seorang pelukis. Aku terkekeh karena pikiranku sendiri, lucu sekali.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kembali berbaring dan melakukan rutinitas tak bergunaku, memandang dan memikirkan hal yang telah jauh pergi. Seperti mimpiku tadi. Rasanya mimpi itu terlalu cepat datang lagi. Maksudku, sebelum aku benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Kau tahu, hal umum yang terjadi saat kau masih SMA. Saat pertama kali di mana kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, patah hati, perjuangan melepas diri dari predikat 'anak-anak', dan bagaimana tugas dan ujian sekolah. Hal itu terasa nyata sekali jika diingat.

Dan tanpa alasan, aku bermimpi tentang cinta pertamaku. Aku lupa namanya, tapi aku ingat jelas wajahnya. Karena saat ia datang di pagi hari sebagai wajah baru anak kelas 2, aku langsung mengaguminya. Katakan saja, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia seperti kebalikan dari orang-orang yang pernah aku kenal, maksudku, tidak seperti Sehun yang manja dan berkulit pucat. Ia, sedikit lebih nakal(bagaimana mengatakan hal ini…) dan kulitnya agak gelap. Aku juga ingat aku pernah berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat jelas kekontrasan kulit kami.

Ia sangat ramah dan populer, jelas sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ia menitik beratkan sesuatu padaku, perhatiannya. Contohnya pada saat aku yang merupakan salah satu anggota padus dan ia adalah anggota klub menari, yang karena sesuatu membuat kami berlatih di satu ruangan. Aku yang memang sedang sakit flu hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, napasku juga agak sesak. Saat aku meminta izin untuk duduk sebentar, ia datang. Membawakan aku teh ginseng panas dan permen pereda sakit tenggorokan. Aku menatapinya bingung dan ia hanya mengindahkan pandanganku, aku tidak mengerti. Tapi saat aku menyadari bahwa telinganya memerah dan tangannya gemetaran memegang gelas plastik yang ia bawa, aku tak bisa tak tersenyum dan merasa senang.

Pulang dari kegiatan itu, ia menembakku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Kau tahu pasti aku akan menjawab apa. Dan sore itu, menjadi hari sore yang paling berhaga karena di situlah aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Dan saat itu jugalah, pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan_, 'Aku mencintaimu'. _

Semenjak itu, aku dan dirinya hampir tak bisa terpisahkan. Orang-orang bilang, aku adalah magnet buatnya. Di mana aku berada, ia akan tertarik dan menempel. Agak lucu, namun terdengar lumayan romantis.

Ada beberapa orang yang aku ingat saat SMA, contohnya Sehun(karena dia sekarang bekerja sebagai waiter di tempat aku bekerja), Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chen. Ya, seingatku mereka lah para manusia yang paling sering mengganggu aku dan cinta pertamaku. Dan dia akan sangat kesal hingga akan menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat dan melakukan hal yang sedikit agak memalukan jika aku ceritakan. Tapi tentu, aku menikmatinya.

Waktu berlalu hingga aku harus meninggalkan SMA dan beranjak kuliah, tapi kami tetaplah menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan(masih begitulah orang-orang bilang). Namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang pasti, bahwa ia mulai menjauh. Aku merasa wajar, karena menjadi pasangan dalam jarak jauh itu memang sulit. Kami tak bisa semudah itu untuk bertemu dan harus ada perjanjian tertentu jika ingin bertemu. 1 tahun berlalu, kami hanya bertemu dengan jumlah jari tangan. Aku terus belajar dan tanpa sadar aku kehilangan kontak dengan dirinya.

Dan sekarang inilah aku, tanpa status yang jelas. Antara ada dan tiada. Aku masih merasa itu kemarin, karena 3 tahun itu terasa sangat cepat. Aku juga sudah sampai di semester 7. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba mengingat siapa namanya, saat jam weker milikku berbunyi menyatakan pukul 4 sore. Waah, lama juga aku melamun. Aku berdiri dan dengan sigap berdiri untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

_Time leaves us polished stones. _

Kalimat itu selalu ada terpampang di depan restoran di mana aku bekerja. Dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris yang aku punya, aku tahu makna secara harafiahnya, namun kurang mengerti maksud secara tersiratnya. Tapi aku mengagumi kalimat itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku membuka pintu restoran dan melihat Sehun sudah lengkap dengan pakaian_ waiter _miliknya sedang bercakap dengan Tao sang kasir bermata panda. Mereka akrab sekali, andai aku tidak tahu kalau Tao itu sudah ada yang punya, aku pasti mengira bahwa Sehun itu pacarnya. Mungkin mereka dekat karena umur yang tak terlalu jauh dan Sehun yang baik membantu Tao dengan bahasa Korea. Jujur saja, aku selalu ingin tertawa setiap mendengar Tao berbicara dengan bahasa Korea dan bagaimana cara dia memanggil Junmyeon, pemilik restoran ini, dengan Jun-ma.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah ruang pegawai dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian _chef._ Aku keluar dan menatap beberapa pengunjung sudah berdatangan dan inilah saatku untuk berganti _shift _dengan Xiumin-_hyung_. Aku menyapa koki berwajah bakpao yang imut itu dan bersiap untuk membuatkan yang terbaik bagi pelanggan.

Berjam-jam berlalu dan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, itu berarti aku selesai. Aku sedang mencuci piring saat Sehun datang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh makna. Anak ini jarang sekali seperti ini, kalau tidak ia sedang ingin dimasakkan sesuatu atau memang sesuatu terjadi. Ia mendekat dan membisikkan hal yang membuatku memotong gajiku sendiri. Piring dari tanganku lepas dan Junmyeon akan tidak senang akan hal ini. Tapi, saat Sehun kembali menatapku, rasa senang yang sejenak aku rasakan berubah menjadi khawatir.

Ia bilang seseorang datang. Dan saat aku berjalan ke depan, ia tidak sendiri. Ia bersama seseorang lagi. Dan itu seorang wanita. Sehun menemaniku saat menemuinya, aku senang melihatnya. Karena sejenak aku merasakan kembali rasa bahagia saat aku SMA dan rasa sakit saat aku melihatnya menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Ia mendekat dan memelukku, aku terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa berbicara menyerahkanku sebuah amplop bewarna merah marun. Dari desainnya saja, aku sudah tahu itu apa.

"_Hyung_, aku harap kau datang."

Dan malam itu aku tak tertidur.

* * *

Aku terus-menerus memandang amplop berisi undangan pernikahan itu. Akhirnya, aku ingat namanya, Kim Jongin. Tercetak dengan tinta perak bersama dengan nama pegantin wanitanya, Jung Krystal. Aku merasa _déjà vu_, karena aku bermimpi tentangnya sebelum ia datang dan segalanya seperti drama yang sedang di _fast-forward_. Aku menggigit bibirku, apa memang semudah itu dilupakan? Aku merasa dicampakkan. Ini seperti, akhirnya aku mati setelah berkali-kali mencoba gantung diri. Kalau memang begini, mengapa tidak dari awal saja.

Hening sejenak saat pikiran itu muncul dan aku tertawa. Apa-apaan kau Do Kyungsoo? Sekarang kau merasa patah hati? Bodoh sekali. Aku kembali membaca undangan itu dan tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Apa memang semudah ini? Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, entah salah siapa, dan aku juga tidak berhak melarang Jongin untuk menghentikan ini semua. Namun, saat ia memelukku kemarin, aku merasa bahwa aku memang masih mencintainya.

Aku sadar Sehun datang dan menggenggam tanganku, mencoba menenangkanku saat isakanku mulai terdengar.

"Kalau memang tak mau datang, tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku saja yang datang."

Aku menggeleng, kalau aku tak datang berarti aku masih akan terus memendam perasaan yang tak lagi berguna ini dan aku akan terus melakukan rutinitasku yang tak berguna. Aku melepas tanganku dari genggaman Sehun dan menghapus air mataku.

"Aku akan datang."

Besok, aku akan datang.

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam Aula hotel yang mewah itu. Setelah aku sadari, ternyata Jung Krystal itu adalah seorang model. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Pantas mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Aku menatap sekelilingku dan sedikit kaget melihat banyak artis-artis papan atas berdatangan. Wahh… aku sedikit merasa salah tempat dan sedikit tersanjung diundang.

Aku melirik makanan-makanan yang tertata rapi dan entah kenapa membandingkannya dengan masakanku. Mungkin aku sedikit bosan karena pembukaan acara yang sangat membuang waktu. Aku mengambil satu _cupcake_ dengan _icing_ yang berkilauan, bertepatan pada saat pasangan pengantin memasuki panggung. Aku menatap betapa cantiknya Krystal dan tampannya Jongin. Sedikit rasa sakit dari hari kemarin menyeruak masuk di hatiku, namun aku lebih tahu untuk tidak menangis. Lagi pula, jika aku mengatakan bahwa Jongin itu pernah menjadi kekasihku, apa akan ada yang percaya? Calon istrinya saja seorang model, bagaimana bisa mantannya hanya seorang _chef _restoran biasa?

Setelah berbait-bait sambutan, akhirnya para tamu diperbolehkan menikmati makanan utama dan pasangan pengantin boleh turun dari panggung. Mungkin aku salah lihat atau memang Jongin sedang mencari seseorang. Aku melihatnya menjauh dari Krystal yang sedang sibuk bercakap dengan teman-teman sepekerjaannya dan mencari-cari. Meski beberapa orang menyapanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menyapa balik tanpa ingin membuka percakapan. Aku menggigit _cupcake_ di tanganku, sebelum aku mendekatinya.

"Hei, Kim Jongin."

Ia berhenti dari gerakannya dan berbalik. Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Wajahnya yang pernah menghiasi pagiku.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_.."

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aku tak menyangka kau akan menikah duluan." Ucapku sedikit ingin bercanda. Karena aku mulai membenci suasana yang ia berikan dengan matanya.

Ia menatapku dalam dan hendak menarik tanganku, saat aku menghentikannya.

"Kau adalah pengantin pria. Bagaimana bisa kau menggenggam tangan mantanmu lalu apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

Aku tahu ia pasti kaget mendengarku berbicara seperti itu. Aku menggunakan kata mantan bukan ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi memang itulah status kami sekarang.

"_Hyung _aku…" Ia menghela.

Aku tersenyum lagi, "Jangan mengatakan hal tak berguna Kim Jongin. Aku mengerti segalanya. Meski kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku saat ini, aku hanya butuh satu kali kata itu. Dan kau sudah mengatakannya dulu."

Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku memang masih mencin—"

"Hentikan." Aku menatapnya dingin, "Kalau kau mengatakannya, apa kau akan menjadi milikku lagi? Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kita bisa seperti ini. Aku juga yakin kita belum sama-sama mengatakan bahwa kita mengakhiri yang pernah terjadi di antara kita, tapi aku sadar dari awal, tidak ada di antara kita yang mengusahakan kisah cinta itu."

Ia terdiam. Aku yakin yang aku katakan benar. Aku mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya yang lebih tinggi dariku, "Pergilah. Berbahagialah dengannya."

Dengan itu aku berbalik dan keluar dari aula itu. Aku menyentuh tanganku sendiri, aku masih merasakan getaran yang muncul saat aku hendak menepuk pundaknya. Aku takut aku akan memeluknya. Kata-kata terakhir itu keluar dengan baik dari bibirku tanpa aku tahu sendiri mengapa, meski jelas keringat sudah berubah dingin. Aku melangkah menjauh dan seketika berhenti saat Sehun berdiri di depanku. Aku menatapnya saat ia mendekat dan memelukku.

Meski aku mengerti aku tak seharusnya menangis, air mata ini tetap terus mengalir.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu adalah hari pembayaran gaji. Aku menghela melihat jumlah gajiku yang terpotong. Ini cukup membuat depresi. Saat aku hendak meminta traktiran dari Sehun yang entah mengapa mendapat bonus, televisi LED yang selalu hidup di dalam restoran tiba-tiba menayangkan liputan pernihakan terheboh minggu ini. Tentu saja, pernikahan model papan atas Jung Krystal dengan pengusaha muda Kim Jongin menjadi topik panas.

Aku menonton tayangan itu dengan seksama saat Sehun mendekat, "Hyung? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum, mengangguk. Aku sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih pada Sehun yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya dan Luhan yang entah muncul dari mana pada malam itu dan tiba-tiba sudah menjadi pacar Sehun.

"Kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Mantra yang membuka mataku di pagi hari. Mantra yang membuatku terus bernapas."

Sehun menatapku bingung. Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat pintu restoran terbuka.

"Aku mengerti arti slogan yang dipajang di restoran ini sekarang." Aku melihat Luhan mendekat dan bertanya pada Sehun mengapa wajahnya aneh dan Sehun hanya mengarahkan dagunya padaku, membuat Luhan ikut-ikutan menatapku aneh.

"Berbahagialah kalian berdua. Waktu selalu memberikan kita kejutan dan setiap waktu yang pergi akan selalu meninggalkan pelajaran yang berharga." Ucapku dan melangkah pergi. Sekilas, aku melihat Xiumin-_hyung_ sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di luar resotran yang tampak seperti.. Chen? Aneh sekali. Aku mengendikkan bahu dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja. Sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirku saat suara Sehun terdengar memesan pesanan.

_'Aku mencintaimu'_

_ Akan selalu kuingat. _

* * *

THE END.

A/N : Ini apa.

Sebenarnya, pengen bikin fic buat minta maaf karena tiba-tiba hilang dan tidak updet 'Life'. Alasanya, minggu depan itu UN. Saya itu lagi galau. Mau UN, tapi masih ugal-ugalan belajar. Masih ngambang pelajarannya, apalagi biologi (curhat nih kisahnya). Apa ada yang senasip dengan saya? TT^TT

Ini fic saya buat ya untuk salam perpisahan. Mungkin sehabis UN ga bakal nulis lagi.. soalnya bakal sibuk ngurus masuk kuliah. Tapi ntar kayaknya kuliah nulis lagi deh(kayaknya). Yang pasti, ini fic buat readers yang udah baek ngereview dan ngepaportit cerita saya. *bow*

Dan… ini cerita tergaje yang saya buat. No comment deh. .-.

But ya, maaf klo ada typo(s). :D

At least, review lagi ya~~ ^^

:2era:


End file.
